


Flaming Music Notes

by HelenBlossom



Series: The Keepers Chronicles [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I also needed to introduce the others soo, I just felt an urge to write something for the au, I wrote this at 1am and I am dead internally, M/M, This has no direction whatsoever, This was an excuse for fluff, World Keepers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenBlossom/pseuds/HelenBlossom
Summary: Michael spent his afternoon outside, in the sun.Jeremy, on the other hand, did the complete opposite.





	Flaming Music Notes

"We need to hang out more often."  
Rich suddenly announced as he and Michael made their way down the road. Rich was the Keeper of heat and fire, as well as having some loose control over volcanos and other firey disasters. The emblem on his right hand was a red flame, curling upwards to his knuckles.

"Definately, dude. We could go to the arcade or something."  
Michael replied, tapping his fingers on his cup of cherry slushie. The other rolled his eyes playfully, scoffing as he nudged Michael.  
"Please. I'm not a nerd like you."

Michael gasped disbelievingly, feigning surprise.  
"You're not? Damn, you had me fooled."

Rich snorted, opening his bottle of Mountain Dew and taking a swig as he scuffed his shoe on the pavement.  
"Not as nerdy as you are. I mean, you even have a crush on your nerdy best friend."

"The 80's were a great time, okay?"  
He shot back with a chuckle, sipping at his slushie as he felt the sun warm his skin. His cheeks flushed at the second statement, nearly choking on his slushie.  
"N-No I don't!"

It was a calm afternoon, for the most part, a lazy afternoon with nothing in particular to do.

"Whatever you say, dude. It's just further proof that you're a nerd."  
Rich hummed, eyes gleaming with the dying embers of a fire. He wore a toothy grin as he quickened his pace to a run, sprinting down the road.  
"I know it's not your thing, but do you think you have enough energy to race me to the park, sunshine boy?"

Michael huffed despite the half smile on his face, pulling off his hoodie and tying it around his waist. He cocked his eyebrow before running after the other.  
"I think I'll give it a shot."

-

Jeremy's fingers danced across the keys, his eyes following as the piano resonated around the room. His foot pressed down the pedal as he immersed himself in the music.

Christine, Keeper of the arts and creativity, sat in a chair beside the piano, eyes bright. Her light purple quaver emblem glowed as Jeremy played.

He sang the lyrics quietly, Christine soon joining in as a harmony, her eyes darting across a piece of notebook paper with lyrics scrawled in neat handwriting. Their voices mixed together to create a soft, enchanting melody which filled the air. His eyes were half lidded as he slowed his rhythm before winding to a close.

He held the last chord, blinking before smiling shyly at Christine.  
"So..what do you think?"

"It was amazing, Jeremy! It really held a kind of midnight magic feel, you know? The lyrics fit well too!"  
She gushed, folding the notebook paper and placing it in her lap, clapping her hands together with a beautiful smile.  
"It's a lovely song. Have you tried writing any others?"

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck, glancing to the side.  
"No, not really. I'm a bit new to songwriting, and if I'm going to write a song, I want to use my...raw emotions, I guess."

"Like an outlet for your emotions?"  
Christine suggested, with a small sigh and a nod.  
"Yeah, that makes sense. But don't bottle it all up for a song, okay? I'm always here if you need to talk...and I'm sure Michael would be just as, if not more willing to help."

"I know."

Christine gently took his hand and rubbed her thumb over his Keeper mark, before lightening the solemn atemosphere with a friendly smile.  
"Hey, do you want me to play for you? I have an old piano song from when I was younger stuck in my head."

Jeremy softened with a hum and a nod.  
"That'd be great."

The two switched places, Christine brushing her fingers over the keys before she started to play a bouncy tune, her Keeper mark shining brightly as Jeremy watched with his own smile. 

He tugged his cardigan tightly over his own mark.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this was.  
> But it exists anyway.
> 
> A L S O
> 
> If you like this au and would like to know more about the characters, it now has an ask blog!
> 
> asktheworldkeepers: asktheworldkeepers.tumblr.com


End file.
